Sailing away
by Lizzie05
Summary: Stella and Macy have won a cabin at a luxurious cruise on the Caribbean. But who are the mysterious men they meet? Joella, Nacy.
1. Friday

**A/N: We had this conversation about cruises with my friend Heidi and we got this idea for this fic. So here it goes. I haven't abandoned my other fics, I'm just trying something different.**

**I own just my crazy ideas ( and all this isn't even mine, thanks to Heidi by the way).**

- Stella, we have to go! my best friend Macy Misa whined at me as I was doing the dishes. Macy had entered us into a competition of best party pictures with a pictures with a picture that had been taken six years ago. It was hardly a valid picture for the competition but nevertheless she had won. And the prize was a two week all inclusive luxury cruise. The departure was the next day. Macy had whined about this for three weeks but I hadn't given in.

- I can't. I have Luna and my job. I can't go. Can't you ask someone else? I asked. I'm a twenty-four year old single parent. Actually Luna is my six year old baby sister. Our parents died four years ago and because I was an adult, at least my age was approriate for an adult, I became her guardian. We have no living relatives so it's basically just me and Luna. And Macy who lives with us. I work at a clothing store that is run by a single mom called Tracy. It sells maternity and baby clothes. I love the job because I've always loved clothes and babies. So it's perfect for me.

- Tracy already told me that it's okay if you take a few weeks off and I asked Jack's mom if she could take Luna for the time. She said that she would love to and she told me that I would have to drag you on that cruise with me if it came to that, Macy laughed but soon took a serious expression on her face. I knew I had already lost this battle but I still tried to get away with it. I didn't want to go to a cruise. Okay, maybe I wanted to go just a little.

- But how about all the bills? How am I going to pay them if I don't work for two weeks? That's half of my paycheck, I asked.

- Already taken care of. Tracy said that because you have worked so hard, you get paid for the time you take off from work. I've taken care of everything. All you have to do is pack, Macy chirped. I sighed in defeat.

- What will I pack? I don't have any fancy clothes, I said. I liked my clothes but they were all from somewhere cheap. Money had been tight with Luna. It had helped when Macy had moved in because she paid for food and such, too.

- You have really nice clothes. And we can go shopping, Macy smiled.

- With what money, may I ask? I snorted.

- The prize included shopping money for cruise clothes. And because we know the best places to shop without using a lot of money, we get lots of new clothes, she squeled.

- Really? So, what are we still doing here? I asked and dried my hands. Macy jumped up from a stool she had been sitting on and I took my purse from the counter. Luna was at soccer practise with Jack and she was going to Jack's house for dinner tonight so I was free as a bird for a few hours.

After the shopping spree, I had way too many clothes to pack in my suitcase. Macy just told me to take another suitcase. The last holiday I had been on was with my parents when Luna wasn't even a year old so I wasn't very good at packing. I knew how to pack a lunch but that was it. Macy told me to make a list of the things I would need so I took a pen and some paper and started to write. The list was pretty long when Luna ran to the kitchen.

- Hey kiddo, I smiled and kissed her forehead. She just ran to her room. Jack and her parents John and Dorothy lived next door so Luna spent a lot of time there. She just climbed over the fence when she came home. I finished my list and went to pack the rest of my things. When I was ready, I went to put Luna to bed. She had already brushed her teeth when I entered her room. She was reading a book on her bed in her pajamas and I sat next to her.

- Hey Loonie, I smiled.

- Hey Stelly, she smiled and gave me a hug.

- So tomorrow you are going to move in with your boyfriend Jack. How does it feel? It's a big thing in a relationship when you move in together, I said to my sister seriously and she threw a pillow at me.

- Jack's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend and a boy, she said faking to be angry. I teased her like this all the time.

- I know, I know. I'm just teasing. But seriously, you have to be good when you stay there. I want you to be on your best behaviour, I said.

- I promise. Stelly, I'm scared. What if you don't ever come back from your vacation like mom and dad didn't? she asked me all serious. I took her in my arms.

- I'm going to come back. Nothing will keep me away. The ship is a very safe thing to travel on, okay? I said. The truth was that I was also kind of scared. Mom and dad had died in a plane crash and I wouldn't go to a plane even if my life depended it. But I knew ships were safe. They are safe, right?

- Okay, she just said but I knew she still thought about it.

- Do you remember what mom always told us? That we were named after the moon and the stars, I said but she finished my sentence.

- Because we brought light to their darkness, she smiled. I knew that would cheer her up.

- And that's because I'm going to come home to you. Because you bring light to my darkness, I smiled and kissed her cheek. She rested her head on her pillow and took a worn teddy bear to her arms.

- Good night Stelly, she yawned.

- Sweet dreams Looney. I love you, I smiled as I turned off the light. There wasn't any answer because she was already asleep. I walked back to my bedroom and checked that I had everything I could possibly need. I laid the next day's clothes on a chair and did my evening chores. Then I went to bed. I was asleep before I could say cruise.

Next morning was Saturday and it was the day of our departure. I packed Luna's things and took her next door. I gave a key so they could get in if Luna needed something. It was hard for us both to say goodbye because we hadn't really spent time apart a lot but I had to be the grown-up and walk away. Macy was so excited that she couldn't stay put for more than a few seconds at a time. She just kept fiddling with everything that ready. I took care that everything with the house was in condition for us to leave. When the taxi came, Macy took all the suitcases out and I locked the door. With a sigh I sat to the backseat of the taxi.

I thought we were going to the harbor but for some reason we drove to the airport.

- Macy, what are we doing here? I asked my friend as the taxi stopped.

- We have to fly to Miami so we can get to the ship. There's no way a Caribbean cruise would depart from London, she smiled. I was going to faint. She took a long look at me and froze.

- Stella, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I didn't think of this. I know you hate flying but we are already here, she said and took a hold of my hand. She dragged me out of the car and paid our ride. Then she took the cart where our luggage was and started to walk. She kept holding my hand the whole time it took us to get in the plane. I was sure I was going to get a panic attack. When we were sitting in the plane, Macy gave me a pill and a bottle of water.

- Here. Take this. It should help, she smiled at me and still kept my hand in her grip.

- Why? I asked confused.

- Jack's mom said it would help if you were anxious here. Just please take it, she said and I took the pill. Jack's mom is a doctor so Macy must have talked to her beforehand although she had looked like she had seen a ghost when we were in the taxi. I was sure the plane was going to crash. I was going to start to scream but somehow I started to feel really relaxed and happy. Like nothing could hurt me. If the plane would crash, everyone would be alright. Then I felt sleepy. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I didn't wake up until the plane had landed and Macy was pushing me to wake up. We left the plane and I really needed a bathroom. We found one and after that we went to get our suitcases. We took a taxi to the harbor and saw the ship from miles away.

- Wow! Macy, take a look of that! I screamed. It was huge.

- We are going to have so much fun, she screamed and hugged me. The taxi driver left us to the check-in and we pulled all our luggage to the counter. Macy got our keys and we entered the ship. The cruise really was going to be luxurious. We found our cabin easily and Macy opened the door. It was more like a suite. There was a room with a bar and in the back there was a bedroom. And I imagine there was a big bathroom there, too. I left my suitcases just laying on the floor and went to see the rest of the cabin. I walked to the bathroom and walked straight into something hard. I was sure there wasn't anything a second ago on my way. I looked what had hit me and saw the most perfect man I had ever seen in front of me –shirtless. I felt my mouth drop open and I just gaped at him. He winked at me and I was sure my knees were going to buckle.

- What the hell? I heard Macy ,and another man, yell at the same time behind me.

**A/N: So what did you think? **


	2. Saturday

**A/N: We had this conversation about cruises with my friend Heidi and we got this idea for this fic. So here it goes. I haven't abandoned my other fics, I'm just trying something different.**

**I own just my crazy ideas ( and all this isn't even mine, thanks to Heidi by the way).**

- What the hell? Macy yelled together with someone. I was still gaping at the most perfect man. He had broad shoulders and very defined abs. And his face was another story completely. He had very handsome features from his perfect lips to his brown smouldering eyes. His hair was black and short. I had to shake my head to get some sense into my head.

- Who are you? I asked. I heard that Macy was still arguing with someone in the background but I couldn't bring myself to care right now.

- I'm Joseph and you are? he spoke and the sound of his voice made my knees actually buckle. He catched me and kept me secure against himself. His strong arms were around me and my face was on the same level with his naked chest. He wasn't very hairy, I noticed. Maybe he waxed. The closeness made my head spin. I looked up to see his face and he smiled at me. Wow!

- What are you doing in my cabin? we both asked the same time and started to laugh. Did he just say that I was in his cabin?

- What do you mean, in your cabin? This cabin is mine, I said and he let go of me. I was feeling better every second.

- This cabin is mine and my brother's, he said and pointed at the man who was arguing with Macy.

- That can't be right. We got the keys to this cabin, I said confused.

- There has been some kind of mix up. I'm going to go and work this out, Macy said as she stormed to the room. The man she had been arguing with was right behind her. He had a very curly hair and brown eyes.

- I'm going with her, he said and they stormed out of the cabin. I sat to one of the beds because there wasn't really anything to do. All we could do was wait. Joseph went to sit on the other bed that was on the other side of the room.

- I don't really mind that there was a mix up. Otherwise I wouldn't have met you, he said winking.

- Maybe it would have been for the best. And don't you own a shirt? I snapped at him. I was exhausted because it had been a very long day although I had slept on the plane.

- Does it bother you that I don't have one on? he asked wiggling his eye brows. I just snorted. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. It couldn't take that long to get another cabin.

Apparently it wasn't that easy to solve this mix up because it took them two hours to come back. I had taken a book from my bag and read it until they came back. I noticed that Joseph had put on a blue t-shirt. He was reading the cruise program when the door opened. We both got up as Macy and Joseph's brother walked into the cabin.

- So, where are we moving? I asked.

- Nowhere. There are no cabin's available. The cruise is fully booked, Macy sighed.

- But that can't be right. There has to be another cabin, Joseph said.

- But there isn't, Joseph's brother said and sat to one of the two beds. I sat down to the other bed and Macy came to sit beside me. Joseph just leaned to the wall.

- This means that you have to get out. We're staying, Macy said.

- No way! We were here first, Joseph's brother said.

- I'm sorry to disappoint everyone but we're all staying because the ship is already moving, Joseph said and pointed out of the window. It was true. The harbour was already pretty far away.

- So, that means that we are stuck here. Nice, I huffed. Joseh just laughed.

- Not a bad place to be stuck, he smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes.

- We are taking the beds. You can sleep on the floor for all I care, Macy said to the men and went to get her suitcase.

- That's not fair! Joseph's brother yelled and went after her.

- I can sleep on the same bed with Macy and you two can have the other bed, I said and went to get my suitcase too. Joseph just nodded. The two men left the cabin and we unpacked our luggage. Macy took a few pictures because there would be an article in some magazine after the cruise and they had asked for a few pictures. I changed into a pair of white jeans and an electric blue top because the clothes I had been had started to feel uncomfortable.

I would have loved to just crawl into bed already but it was just past seven o'clock and I don't think I would have gotten any peace at all. I noticed that Macy had changed into a yellow tube dress that hit her knees. It was a beautiful colour on her. I fixed my hair and make-up and noticed that Macy was doing the same. I had cut my hair short because it was so easy to maintain. I loved the bob that was inspired by Posh. It had been a long time since I had been to a hairdresser but on my last birthday Macy had insisted on paying for it. And since then I had gone once a month.

I noticed that Macy had opened her long hair and put on more make-up. She looked like she was ready to party. I was really tired but I was going to party with her if that was what she wanted.

- We should go eat something, Macy said as she took her purse. I took my clutch and we walked to the room with the bar. Joseph and his brother entered the room at the same time.

- Hey girls! Are you going somewhere? Joseph asked.

- Anywhere without you, Macy huffed. She was being rude. It wasn't their fault that we were stuck in this cabin with them.

- We're going to dinner, I smiled. At least I could be polite, right?

- Let us pay for your dinner. It's the least we can do, Joseph smiled. I nodded and we left the cabin.

- I'm Nicholas by the way, Joseph's brother said and shook my hand. He had a firm grip.

- Stella, I smiled. We walked to one of the restaurants. This was Italian styled. We sat down to the table, Macy beside me and Joseph facing me and Nicholas facing Macy. A waiter took our order and brought us something to drink. It was nice to be just Stella for a while, not Stella the single parent. I drank my white wine and Joseph poured me another glass.

- Hey! You tricked us. You're not paying for dinner. We are on a all inclusive cruise, Macy said suddenly. I started to laugh for some reason. The wine and the exhaustion were getting into me.

- That we are, I laughed.

- We had to get you to hang with us someway, Joseph winked. I was kind of tipsy already so I winked him back. That made him smile so beautifully that I was sure I looked like a fool as I looked at him. He was very good looking and he knew it.

- So, why are you on this cruise? Just on a holiday? I asked. Macy was just pouting so I decided to do the talking.

- Yeah, just on a holiday, Joseph said but there was a hint that it wasn't just a holiday. I decided to ignore it. Nicholas was staring at Macy who was staring at her wine glass.

- We are too. We won a competition with a party picture, I laughed.

- Really? It must have been one hell of a picture, Joseph laughed.

- It's funny really. The picture was taken six years ago on my 18th birthday. That was when we were so care-free and had nothing to worry about, I said. Joseph was poring me another glass of wine.

- And you're not now? he asked. The waiter brought our food so I didn't have to answer the question. I didn't really want to tell my sappy story to a stranger. We all ate and didn't talk much. I was so hungry that I didn't have time to talk.

After dinner we decided to go to a night club and get a few drinks. I noticed that the boys didn't drink that much, Joseph had been drinking just soda at the restaurant. Macy and I went to sit to a table as the boys went to get the drinks.

- Just a few drinks and then we will leave, right? Macy asked.

- Right, I said but wasn't that sure about it. It would take just a few drinks and Macy would be dancing on tables. Soon the boys came to sit with us. They brought a tray full of shots and other drinks. Macy took a shot and then another. I took just a drink in front of me but didn't drink it yet because I was already so drunk.

- Who wants to dance? Macy yelled and drank two more shots. She danced her way to the crowded dance floor and vanished.

- I'm going to keep an eye on her, Nicholas said and left to find Macy. I drank my drink and took a shot. After that I was sure I wouldn't be able to get up so I decided just to sit there and drink some more.

- Why aren't you drinking anything? I asked Joseph.

- I am, he smiled and raised his glass of water.

- I meant anything with alcohol, I said.

- I don't drink, he just said.

- Any particular reason why? I asked.

- I've been sober for five years. Before that, not so much, he said and looked kind of sad.

- Oh, I just said and drank some more.

- I was married and thought I had found my perfect match. Apparently she found him from my best friend. After I found out they had been seeing each other for a year behind my back, I divorced her and married booze. I didn't stop drinking until I almost killed myself and someone else when I drove drunk. That was when I realized I had to sober up, Joseph told me. I felt a tear fall to my cheek.

- Oh, I couldn't say anything more. I just drank a little more. I really needed to pee so I tried to get up but it wasn't working so well. Joseph must have noticed it because suddenly he was at my side and helped me up.

- I think it's time for you to go to bed, he laughed and put his arm around my waist. His hand felt so good on me. I hadn't been touched by a man in so long. I rested my head on his shoulder. He smelled good. Very manly. I couldn't really walk so after a while he took me to his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

- You smell nice, I sighed into his shoulder.

- Thanks. So do you, he laughed. He carried me all the way to the bedroom and put me down to the floor.

- Thanks for carrying me, I smiled and kissed his cheek.

- Anytime. Can you stand? he asked. I nodded and he went to the bedroom. I took away all my clothes leaving only my underwear on. I was just looking for my nightie when Joseph returned to the bedroom.

- I'm sorry, he said and turned around.

- I can't find my nightie, I pouted. He took his t-shirt off and walked closer. Now he was looking at me. He put his t-shirt over my head and I put it on properly.

- You can sleep in that, Joseph smiled. I just stared at his chest. He had really nice muscles. I had to touch him. I put my hand on his chest and looked at him.

- Thank you, I smiled. I walked , if you can call it walking, to the bathroom and did my evening chores. Then I walked back to the bedroom. I climbed into bed but I couldn't sleep. I missed Luna. We had never been apart this long. Joseph came back to the room after a while and I heard him climb into the other bed. I listened to his breathing for a while and when I was sure he hadn't fallen asleep, I raised all courage.

- Joseph, I whispered.

- Yeah? he asked.

- Could you sleep with me? I'm kind of homesick, I whispered. He didn't say a word but I felt him climb next to me. I turned around and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me.

- Better? he asked.

- Much, I smiled.

- Good night, he said.

- Sweet dreams, I said smiling. I was surrounded by him and his smell and I fell asleep very fast.

**A/N: So what did you think? Thank you for all the response. And a special thanks to snoupy who is my number one reader :) **


	3. Sunday

**A/N: We had this conversation about cruises with my friend Heidi and we got this idea for this fic. So here it goes. I haven't abandoned my other fics, I'm just trying something different.**

**I own just my crazy ideas ( and all this isn't even mine, thanks to Heidi by the way).**

- Stella. Hey Stella, someone sang beside my ear and it made my head hurt. Actually my head hurt already but it made it worse. I took a pillow and threw it to the direction where the voice was coming from.

- Go away, I said and pulled the comforter over my head. What the hell had I been drinking last night?

- No, I won't. We have to go to breakfast or we'll miss it, someone said as he pulled the comforter away. I opened my eyes and saw Joseph standing next to my bed. He was wearing a white t-shirt that hugged his body and blue shorts. He looked good.

- I don't want to eat anything, I said and closed my eyes again.

- Yes, you do. Now c'mon, he said and took my hands in his own. His hands were soft and they fit just perfectly with mine. He pulled me up to stand and my knees buckled because I hadn't been ready to get up just yet. Joseph's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me closer to him.

- You did that just so you could hold me, I said teasing.

- Maybe I did. Is it so bad if I want to kiss my girlfriend first thing in the morning? he asked and his face was so close to mine. _Girlfriend?_ What the hell happened yesterday? I remember us going to the restaurant and I remember Joseph telling about his past but I don't recall anything that made me his girlfriend.

- What? I said but I didn't get an answer because his lips were on mine and he was softly kissing me. It felt wonderful and I closed my eyes to make it more special. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him pull me closer to him. The kiss was over way too soon. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

- Go freshen up and then we can go get something to eat, he smiled and swatted my behind. I had to giggle. This was crazy. We had been here one night and he was already calling me his girlfriend.

I walked to the bathroom and took a look at myself from the mirror. I didn't look as bad as I had imagined. Then I took a look at what I was wearing? It looked like the shirt Joseph had been wearing the night before. And it smelled like him. Why was I wearing his shirt? And only my underwear with the shirt. Something was off but I couldn't remember what had happened.

I took a shower and put on some make-up after blow drying my hair. I walked to the empty bedroom and put on a hot pink sun dress and white flip flops. I walked to the other room of the cabin and found Joseph from there. He was looking out of the window but turned around as he heard me enter the room.

- Hi, I smiled.

- You look beautiful, he smiled and walked to me. He took my hand in his and we walked out of the cabin.

- Thanks. Where are your brother and Macy? I asked. The cabin had been too quiet.

- They went to eat a few hours ago. I was waiting for you to wake up, he smiled at me.

- That's nice, I smiled. _Or creepy_, I thought. It would be much easier to judge his actions if I could just remember what happened last night. There were plenty of restaurants in the ship but we went to the same one as yesterday. I think there was a buffet breakfast somewhere but in this restaurant you ordered breakfast just like you ordered lunch or dinner. I wasn't that hungry so I just ordered a coffee and some pancakes.

I didn't really listen to what Joseph was ordering because I was wondering why every girl and women at the restaurant was staring at Joseph. Yes, he was very handsome but still. I remember noticing the same thing yesterday at the night club. When the waiter came back with the foods, it looked like Joseph had ordered everything from the list.

- Are you actually going to eat all of that? I asked laughing. It would take a whole army to eat all that.

- Yeah. I need all the calories after the night we had, he winked. _What? Oh no, don't say we slept together._ I just blushed and started to eat my breakfast. We didn't talk through rest of the breakfast.

After breakfast we walked through the ship's shop area. It was full of nice shops but I didn't want to spend my money there. I didn't really need anything. I would have to buy something for Luna but I could do that later. Joseph was holding my hand but I didn't speak to him. The silence was actually very relaxing. Right at this moment I could imagine us as a real couple in the real world. But it would never really work. I had work and Luna and everything. I saw Macy and Nicholas walk to our direction but they were not looking as close as we were. Macy was walking a few steps ahead of Nicholas.

- Hey Stella, there you are! Let's go to the sun deck to enjoy the warmth, Macy said and took my other hand. I started to pull my hand away from Joseph's but he pulled me closer to him and kissed my lips softly.

- See you later girlfriend, he winked at me and let go of my hand. I just smiled at him and turned to Macy who was looking at Joseph with her mouth open. I pulled Macy away and we walked to our cabin. We changed into our bikinis and went to the sun deck. We found seats and settled in them.

- What was that all about? Macy asked. She was always the first to gossip.

- I don't know. He's kissed me twice today as he has called me his girlfriend. I think something happened yesterday but I really don't remember, I sighed.

- You two seemed pretty close when we came to the cabin. You were wearing his shirt and he was in his boxers. Than man has a freaking good body, by the way. His arms were around you and you were kind of wrapped around him too. That left me to sleep in the same bed with Nicholas thank you very much, Macy said sounding a little angry.

- So we slept in the same bed. But that doesn't mean I slept with him, right? I asked.

- I don't know, Macy said.

- What about you and Nicholas? I asked.

- What about it? He's a jerk, Macy huffed. I didn't want to push it because she was kind of sensitive when it came to men. We enjoyed the sun for a few hours and then went back to our cabin. The boys were not there. I changed into a long blue strapless dress and white heels and added some make-up. We were going to dinner anyway. Macy had went to take a bath.

- You are looking gorgeous as always, Joseph said as he put his arms around me from behind. I was standing in front of a mirror and wondering if I should put on earrings.

- Thank you, I blushed. His lips were on my neck. I closed my eyes.

- We should get going if we want to eat something. The restaurants are going to be packed in a few moments, he whispered against my skin.

- What about the others? I moaned. His fingers were now tracing the skin on my shoulders.

- This is a date. Usually a date includes just two people, he said and took a hold of my hand. His lips were gone from my skin and I opened my eyes. My face looked a little flustered. I turned to look at Joseph. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt and he looked very nice. I smiled at him and he led me out of the cabin. We walked to the same restaurant where we had eaten two times already. This time the restaurant was empty.

- Good evening mr Lucas. Miss, the waiter nodded and closed the door after us. _Joseph Lucas, that sounded somehow familiar. _There was only one table with two chairs in the middle of the restaurant. There were candles everywhere. This was really romantic. I looked at Joseph puzzled but he just smiled at me. He led me to a table and pulled the chair out for me like a real gentleman. After we had been seated, the waiter brought the starters.

- What's all this? I asked as we ate.

- I told you we were going on a date. I want to get to know you and that requires privacy, Joseph smiled.

- This is really nice, I smiled.

- So, tell me something about yourself. Is there someone waiting you at home? Joseph smiled.

- Actually there is, I smiled and Joseph looked like he had seen a ghost.

- There is? he asked nervously.

- Yes. But not like you think. I have a baby sister and I'm her guardian because our parents have passed away, I said. Joseph looked relieved.

- Oh. That must be tough, he said.

- Sometimes. But I love Luna more than anything so it's not that hard. I've totally given my youth away but I don't care. I just want Luna to be a happy kid, I smiled.

- I'm sure she is with a sister like you, he smiled and took my hand in his. He squeezed it. Suddenly there was music and Joseph asked me to dance with him. We got up and danced a slow dance. He held me close and I could feel his breath on my shoulder.

- I'm really falling for you girlfriend, Joseph whispered to my ear. I pulled away to look at him. He was actually serious.

- I like you. I really do but this is all happening way too fast. I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry, I said and ran out of the restaurant. I heard him call my name but he didn't follow.

I ran all the way to the sun deck which was empty now because it was already evening and kind of chilly. I was happy to be alone. I needed to clear my head. I think I was falling for him too but it was all happening so fast. Too fast. I hadn't been dating anyone since my parents died so it was a huge step. I sat on one of the chairs and closed my eyes. It would never work in the real world. It would be a holiday romance and I didn't want one of those. I wouldn't be able to say goodbye when the cruise would be over.

I don't know how long I stayed on the deck but when I went back to the cabin, I was freezing. The cabin was empty so I changed into my pajamas and climbed under a blanket. I heard someone enter the room and felt the mattress move when someone sat on it. It was Joseph. I knew his smell.

- Stella? he asked.

- Yeah? I whispered.

- I'm sorry, he said.

- It's okay, I said with chattering teeth. I'm pretty sure he noticed it because he stripped to his boxers and climbed next to me. I pressed my cold body against his warm one.

- Stella, you're freezing! Where have you been this whole time? I've been looking for you for hours, he said as he tried to warm my body. His hands caressed my back.

- Out, I just said and pushed myself closer to him. I pressed my cheek on his shoulder.

- I promise to take it slow. But someday I want to be able to call you my girlfriend, he whispered to my ear and kissed my forehead.

- Thank you, I smiled and pressed my lips on his. It turned out that making out was the quickest way to warm me up. After what seemed like a few hours, we pulled apart. I pressed my cheek back on his shoulder.

- Try to get some sleep, Joseph said.

- Only if you stay, I smiled and pressed a kiss on his neck.

- I'll always stay, he chuckled. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**A/N: Hi everyone and sorry for the delay. Life's still hectic. I won't make any more promises I can't keep but I try to update as soon as possible. In the meantime, tell me what you think.**


End file.
